monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghoul Next Door
The Ghoul Next Door is the second book in the ''Monster High'' series by Lisi Harrison. It was released on April 5, 2011, followed by its thirteenth chapter on August 8, 2012. Its focus-character is Cleo de Nile. Description From the Amazon.com "The Ghoul Next Door" page: Cleo de Nile: *New pet snake *Has Deuce - the hottest guy in school - wrapped *Herve Leger bandage dress, strappy gold platforms Cleo was the queen bee of the RADs, the normies, and everyone in between at Merston High. But now it's "Frankie this" and "Melody that" ... these new girls sure know how to get her lashes in a tangle. When Cleo lands a Golden Teen Vogue photo opp for her friends everything seems to be back on track ... until they bail to be in some film ... Frankie and Melody's film! Can't a royal get some loyal? Frankie Stein: Frankie lost her head over Brett once and vows never to do it again. Not that she has a choice. Bekka is clinging to her guy like saran. But when Brett comes up with a plan that could help the RADS live freely, sparks fly. And Bekka will stop at nothing to put out their flames. Even if it means destroying the entire monster community. Melody Carver: The clock is tick-tick-ticking away. Melody has a serious deadline to save her boyfriend, Jackson, from being exposed by the vengeance-seeking Bekka. But Cleo is making it royally difficult for the normie while threatening her acceptance into their exclusive group. A group that melody suspects she has more in common with than she even thought. Will they have what it takes to stop what they need? Find out in: The Ghoul Next Door Summary ;Chapter 1: Pharaoh Knows Best Despite that the September Semi fiasco of yesterday forced all the RADs to precautionarily keep their children inside, Cleo has been able to dodge some of that bullet because her father was out of town. He is due to return today, though, and Cleo and her servants Hasina and Beb are working hard to prepare a suitable welcome. Ramses de Nile and his assistant Manu arrive a little earlier than planned, but most of the preparations are already done. Cleo goes to greet her father and is surprised when he greets her back with a warmth that is unusual for him. It turns out that, despite being out of town, Ramses knows everything that happened yesterday, except for the involvement of any RADs but Frankie Stein. His concern for his daughter's safety is what brought on his unusual demeanor. Cleo is mostly annoyed her father somehow always manages to know what's happening. She accompanies him to the dining room so he can tell about his journey. Ramses tells about his excavation work in his sister's, Nefertiti's, tomb and the impressive jewels found there. Manu opens the briefcase to show Cleo the finds, but to Ramses's annoyance, Cleo is only interested in one item: a Vogue business card from Anna Wintour. Cleo insists he tells the story behind that and Ramses confides he met the normie on the plane from Cairo and that she was looking to do a "Cairo couture" fashion shoot in the Oregon sand dunes. Ramses makes no secret of his disinterest, but Cleo is ecstatic. She insists he lets her contact Anna Wintour and be a model for the shoot and wear her aunt's jewelry, promising in return that she'll supervise the shoot to make sure their interests won't be damaged. Ramses eventually gives in and is profusely thanked for it. Next, Cleo calls her friends to meet with them and speak about the shoot. ;Chapter 2: Wax On, Wax Off ;Chapter 3: All Charged Up and Nowhere to Go ;Chapter 4: Extreme Home Takeover ;Chapter 5: Sealed With a Hiss ;Chapter 6: The Lone NUDI ;Chapter 7: A Window of Opportunity ;Chapter 8: Frenemy Territory ;Chapter 9: Can Versus Man ;Chapter 10: Don't Hate Me Because I'm Boo-tiful ;Chapter 11: All's Fair in Love and Gore ;Chapter 12: Eat, Drink, and Be Wary ;Lost Chapter (Whose Unlucky Number Shall Go Unmentioned) ;Chapter 14: Vanishing Act ;Chapter 15: To Normie Is to Love Me ;Chapter 16: Tears of a Crown ;Chapter 17: The Ghoul Next Door ;Chapter 18: Queen Takes Green ;Chapter 19: Third-Degree Burns ;Chapter 20: Stall Wars ;Chapter 21: It's a Wrap ;Chapter 22: Mummy's Home ;Chapter 23: RAD Rage ;Chapter 24: Siren Says ;Chapter 25: Saved by the Mel ;Chapter 26: Mom Genes Characters Notes Errors * Candace was described as having aqua blue eyes in Monster High, but in chapter 2 of The Ghoul Next Door, she is said to have green eyes. Category:Books